Wireless networks like 802.11b (also known as Wi-Fi or Wireless Ethernet) are more susceptible to hackers than wired networks since the hackers don't have to physically connect to the network. In response to the susceptibility of hackers, a variety of frameworks have been created to ensure authentication of wireless network users, especially for corporations. One of those frameworks is called 802.1×. Within the framework of 802.1×, there are multiple possible authentication protocols, and two of those include EAP-TLS (Extensible Authentication Protocol—Transport Layer Security) and PEAP (Protected Extensible Authentication Protocol). In order to use a wireless network protected by 802.1×, the wireless client has to support the right authentication protocol. Additionally, the user to select the correct authentication protocol before connecting.